It Hurts too much to love you
by turner's-lass
Summary: terrible with summaries but my friends fight for this story at school and ask me every day when i am going to add it to fanfic so here it is rated R for further chapters


It Hurts so Much to Love You  
  
Can I stay? - Chapter 1  
  
On the very waters of Port Thriven, Jack Sparrow and his crew prepare to dock.  
  
' Gibbs. Get the crew ready to dock!' Jack ordered walking up to the wheel.  
  
'But you can't dock on your own!' Gibbs pointed out.  
  
' Of course I can I am Captain jack Sparro.... Oof!! Cotton what ar' you doin' in me way. Because of you I tripped. Do you know how.... '  
  
'Capt'n. We're dockin'' Gibbs said.  
  
' For god sakes!' jack said getting up. ' Why does no one listen to me, I am after all the captain!?'  
  
As they docked Jack walked off slowly. He had no reason to copy the others and run. He enjoyed visiting port to port viewing each of their differences.  
  
Jack walked up to the closest pub. Walking up to the bar jack noticed a slight resemblance between Gibbs and the bar tender.  
  
' I would like a mug a rum if you don't mind.' Jack said admiring the crowd.  
  
' Tha will be t'ree shillins'' the large bar tender said.  
  
'WHAT? Have ye gone mad?' Jack asked bringing his eyes back to the bar tender.  
  
The bar tender reached across the bar and grasped the front of Jack's shirt, pulling Jack towards him.  
  
'Do ye got a problem wif me prices?' he growled.  
  
'Um...well I would say yes but your hand is rather close to my throat so that would be a no. No I don't have a problem wif yur prices.' Jack said putting on his golden tooth grin.  
  
The bar tender came around the bar and walked threw the crowd, Jack being dragged behind him.  
  
He threw Jack out knocking him into a young man.  
  
The young man had been carrying a wine bottle, which shattered on the ground. Jack was atop of the young man, crushing him against the shattered glass.  
  
Jack quickly got up and turned the young man over. Many shattered pieces were implanted insides the young man's abdomen.  
  
'Oh dear god. Um...what is yur name, mate?' jack asked trying not to look at the glass. 'Joseph Demenik' the boy spat. He squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his teeth.  
  
' Ah well nice to meet you, I'm...'Jack began.  
  
'Shut up.'  
  
'Alright he's got an attitude' Jack said to himself. Joseph got up slowly and began to stagger away. Nearly dropping twice.  
  
' Oh no you don't.' Jack said getting up and walking behind Joseph. Ready if Joseph would fall.  
  
Joseph did fall and Jack caught him. Joseph hissed in pain as Jack stood him up strait.  
  
'Would you please release me!' Joseph ordered.  
  
'Not until we find you a doctor.' Jack said struggling to keep Joseph standing up.  
  
They got to a doctor and Joseph was examined.  
  
' Well. Since the glass touched wine, as soon as I take out the glass your cuts will be infected. So I will put this glaze on....' Joseph hissed the pain as the doctor applied the glaze.  
  
Jack was outside the room not wanting to watch the doctor remove the glass. Joseph screamed and forgetting why he was outside, Jack ran in.  
  
'Ahh...' Joseph screamed.  
  
'Calm down.' The doctor said annoyed.  
  
'Doctor? Will it hurt?' Joseph asked.  
  
' Will what hurt?' the doctor asked.  
  
'Removing the glass?' he asked.  
  
Jack approached.  
  
'Well does it hurt now?'  
  
'Yes quite a bit actually.'  
  
'Well then it is going to hurt twice as much.'  
  
'Bloody hell... you again!' Joseph cried. ' Didn't you leave?'  
  
' I came back because you screamed.' Jacked said.  
  
'Oh doctor make a note of that... do not scream when in pain or else idiots will come...' Joseph groaned in pain as the doctor glazed a deep puncture.  
  
' Doctor. How much will this cost.' ' Well because of what you did yesterday, it is free of charge.' The doctor said giving Joseph a wink.  
  
Joseph gave the doctor a (shut up) look and said ' oh that wasn't what I was going to use the money for but ...that's okay...'  
  
'Is there anything I can do for you?' jack asked.  
  
' Go away and I will be happy.' Joseph said.  
  
The doctor bent down and whispered something in Joseph's ear. Joseph got a look of disgust on his face as he pushed the doctor away.  
  
' Let's hear what you have to say.' He said.  
  
' Well. I could give you treasure, money a ride on my ship..'  
  
' And why would I want a ride on your small ugly ship?' Joseph asked.  
  
' The Black Pearl is neither small nor ugly' jack remarked.  
  
' The .. the Black Pearl?' Joseph asked astonished.  
  
'Yes the Black Pearl'  
  
The Black Pearl is yours?' Joseph asked astonished.  
  
'Yes it is.'  
  
Joseph's gaze went from astonishment back to the (why should I believe you look).  
  
'And if I were to ride on your ship where would we go?' Joseph asked.  
  
'We would go to Tortuga. Where there are many women for us bold men.'  
  
'You're bold?' Joseph said under his breath.  
  
' Fine I will go on your ship to Turtwuga....'  
  
' Tortuga. Good we will be leaving at sun set.'  
  
~That Night~  
  
Joseph arrived at the dock at sunset.  
  
' The only reason I am going with you is because ... I want to see what it is like being on a ship that the crew is cursed by the devil with a captain so evil that hell itself spat him back out. Sounds like fun.' Joseph said putting a great grin on his face.  
  
'Actually all that cursed stuff happened about ten years ago'  
  
'How were you able to get the ship?'  
  
' It was actually mine in the first place.'  
  
' You don't look that evil.' Joseph chuckled.  
  
'I wasn't the captain at that time. Barbossa. A friend of mine st... borrowed it the when I wanted it back he refused. So I took it back. I was the one would killed the captain so evil that hell itself spat him back out.' Jack said standing tall and proud.  
  
'You? Joseph said not believing his ears ' How did you do it?'  
  
'Well there was this great sword fight, I was always on the upper hand of course, and then he threw down his sword in an act of desperation and took out his gun thinking to have a better chance to kill me. I dodged fifteen bullets. I looked in my gun. One bullet left. I closed my eyes tightly and shot over my right shoulder...'  
  
'Let me guess you accidentally got your shoulder?' Joseph said being a smart ass.  
  
' No! I said over my shoulder didn't I? As I was saying I shot over my shoulder and I killed him.'  
  
'That easy? I want proof.' Joseph said crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
'Gibbs1 Did I kill Barbossa?'  
  
'Yeah why...' Gibbs asked putting down a water barrel.  
  
'See I told you Joseph.'  
  
'But did you really dodge fifteen bullets? Ask him that.' Joseph said.  
  
'Well Gibbs is very busy at the moment why bother him with such silly questions.' Jack said walking away.  
  
Joseph turned to Gibbs.  
  
' Did he really dodge fifteen bullets?'  
  
'Who? Jack?' Gibbs laughed out loud. ' No he didn't. What's your name me lad?' Gibbs asked.  
  
'Joseph Demenik.' He said.  
  
'Gibbs.' Gibbs said extending his hand. 


End file.
